1. Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more specifically to a semiconductor device using a high voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the external voltage supplied to semiconductor device is generally low, a high internal voltage is still. To this end, the semiconductor device internally generates and uses a high voltage.
However, there are breakdown characteristics as a result of internal high voltage applications which increase as size of the semiconductor device becomes smaller. Worsening of the breakdown characteristics degrades the overall electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device.